Friends in Low Places
by Mirokou
Summary: After getting dumped by Shera for someone better, Cid does something rash. Rated M for safty.


Friends in Low Places

_Author's note: this is my first song fic so bear with me folks. everfaraway, next time I decide to go rack my brain for songs for certain pairings, stop me. My brain plus YouTube plus FF7 is not a good thing between work and sleep. I own nothing; Square Enix owns FF7 and Garth Brooks owns _Friends in Low Places.

_Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there _

Cid couldn't believe what he'd just read. Shera had left him and was engaged to some rich bastard who had connections to Shinra. Sure he'd been gone a lot and still blamed her for shit from time to time but he still cared for her. Blue eyes flaming, he walked right into his ex-lover's engagement party and marched right up to the couple._  
_

_And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain  
_

Cid smirked as Shera's fiancé nearly wet himself as the champagne flute was snatched from his hand. Cid turned to Shera, "Sorry I wasn't good enough fer ya. I wish you and Romeo here the best."

_'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places  
_

Cid smiled and raised his glass to the room, toasting the nervous couple beside him.

_Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in _

With that the blonde pilot drained the glass, handed it back to the startled groom-to-be and left without another word. No one noticed the blonde ex-president of Shinra slip out after him.__

'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places 

Cid slipped into Seventh Heaven and slumped into his usual booth. Vincent looked up and noted the mix of hurt and relief on his friend's face before asking, "What happened?"__

I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
And everything is alright  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
I didn't mean to cause a big scene  
Just wait 'til I finish this glass  
Then sweet little lady  
I'll head back to the bar  
And you can kiss my ass

Cid explained everything that had happened in the last hour: how he'd seen the notice in the paper that Shera was marrying someone else, how he crashed the engagement party just to end up toasting the couple and leaving. Vincent listened quietly to the pilot's rant, silently thinking of when he too had left for someone better.

The two friends sat in silence for several minutes nursing their drinks and contemplating the scuff marks on the table top when someone set a fresh mug of beer in front of Cid. The gruff pilot looked up into the smiling face of Rufus Shinra. Cid glanced at the mug then back to the Shinra heir several times before looking at Vincent. The ex-Turk raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Turning to Rufus, Cid growled, "What's this fer?"

The blonde smiled. "Just buying you a drink, you look like you could use one after this evening," the Shinra heir replied, attempting to seduce to disgruntle pilot.

"Hmgh, why don't ya try that on one a them there hookers a' th' bar?" Cid spat. Vincent smiled softly and mentally praised the redneck. Rufus leaned towards Cid, stopping mere inches from his face.

"I don't want a random woman in my bed tonight, Highwind, I want you," came the reply before Rufus claimed the pilot's lips. The kiss lasted for less than a minute before Shinra was on his ass in the middle of the floor, Cerberus aimed at his groin. Startled blue eyes looked up to meet angry gold.

"Touch not what belongs to another, human," Chaos growled before glancing at the shocked group of Turks by the bar. "Take your master and leave. I will not harm him out of respect for my host but if he touches the pilot again I cannot guarantee his safety." The demon turn back the booth, smoothly shifting back into Vincent before sitting down once more. The Turks quickly gathered their shaky boss and departed before the crimson gunman decided to let Chaos out again.

Cid stared at his friend for several minutes before he dared ask, "Vin? What'd Chaos mean by Rufus shouldn't touch what ain't his?" The gunman glanced up then back down at his drink.

"Chaos doesn't like mortals playing with his toys," Vincent mumbled. Cid raised an eyebrow as Vincent continued. "Chaos considers you to be his; whether that is as a plaything or something more he hasn't said, only stated that you belong to him… to us."

""So yer demon wants to what? Fuck me?" Cid asked trying to digest the information. Vincent shook his head.

"Not fuck, angel, mate with. Such a vulgar word for something that should be most sacred," Chaos' deep voice purred causing Cid to meet the other's gaze. Vincent's eyes were a mix of red and gold, indicating that Chaos was merging with his host. "We know your pain, angel. We know what it is like to be abandoned for something that appears to be better. She did to us what your Shera did to you." The gunman lapsed into silence.

_Author's note: not sure where to go from here. Please R&R, let me know if I should pursue a Cid X Vincent/ Chaos storyline or should I go in another direction? Any flames will be ignored and given to Kai from Beyblade to use with Dranzer._


End file.
